The Aura Sphere
by AncientPsychic
Summary: Flick Sydney, a 14 year old boy, moved from England to Japan. Strange things started happening straight away ; and people he isn't really friendly with...no-one just can explain it, apart from one
1. Prologue

The Aura Sphere (PROLOUGE)

Prologue V2 (Begin Flick)

Flick stared around him, still in England to his sadness. Flick – or Flick Tengarin Sydney was a 14-year old who was an amazing Pokemon Master who had already won all the Elite Four contests. He wasn't much of a gym battler but a Contest master.

"Don't be late Flick!" His mother yelled "Be careful!"

"Lucario, Stance" He yelled, throwing his Poke Ball into the air, and then jumping to reach it. A blue Pokemon came out, and immediately started running with Flick, who was no longer facing him.

They turned a corner and Flick tripped over his laces; he went hurling over to the other side of the sidewalk, then got up and ran up a slope to a large, grand porch.

"Sakura, it's me!" Flick yelled, banging on the door, and then stopping to withdraw Lucario. "Sakura, it's me, Flick!" he continued, with door being opened, he stopped and ran in. He sprinted up a couple of flights of stairs; then opened the door to find no-one home.

He looked around, and decided to sit down on one of the chairs at the front of the room.

About five minutes later Sakura walked out of the on-suite bathroom, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, tucking dark green her hair behind her ears. She looked around, noticing Flick.

"Hi!" She waved and sat down.

"Hi, so Whaddya doin'?" Flick asked.

"Can't you see?" She asked, beginning to laugh.

She tried to stop laughing, but then burst out in uncontrollable laughter.

"So, later, wanna go out to see a movie…maybe-" Flick started

"Oh, I know, we can watch 'Complex Situations'; you know that comic strip series… they turned it into a film!" Sakura interrupted.

"Did they?! Wow, we can see that!" Flick started.

They said they were friends, childhood friends, but actually…they were more than that…They liked each other a bit more than they seemed to. But the problem was, both of them were too afraid the other would give a negative response to their feelings…But they kept that inside…deep in their hearts…a relationship unimaginable.


	2. The Strange Shadow

The Aura Sphere

The Aura Sphere

Chapter 1 – The Strange Shadow

Flick rolled over his bed in an astounding amount of pain. He wasn't in life threatening pain, but face it - a punch in the guts gotta hurt.

"Yerowch!" he yelled as he rolled over his PSP, wincing. The 14 year old boy didn't bother to move it, as he passed out.

Approximately 5 hours later, Flick Sydney got up and glared around him. Most of it was extremely blurred and distorted, but he could figure out a couple of things around him. "Chair, table, plaster, Sakura, a bunch of flowers, a nurse, SAKURA!" His head jabbed back as he said the last word. He blinked and stared till his eyes got a focus on the world around him.

You can say that Sakura was his girlfriend, but that wouldn't be correct, at least in his opinion. In fact, his opinion was that she was his childhood friend, and they wouldn't keep any secret from one another. But that wasn't all, as they both had a secret, which none of them were going to spill to the other.

"Well, um…" Sakura started. "This is kind of awkward…"

Flick cracked his face into a smile. Without a second to spare, they embraced in a hug which lasted for at least a half minute.

"You're here Sakura; you came here from Hokkaido just to see me!"

Sakura sweetly smiled and replied,

"Why wouldn't I? Anyway, I'm here to do a science project for Uni in Kanagawa, so I decided to stop by at your house while the coach was refuelling, and I was told that you were here, in the Tokyo Hospital, so I sprinted it all the way here with all my books."

She sat down on his bed and pulled out a couple of textbooks with Lucario, Jigglypuff, Pikachu and Mewtwo on the covers. "OK now, does Lucario learn Aura Sphere at Lv.52 or Lv.37?"

Flick felt a bitter taste in his mouth and replied,

"My Lucario learnt it at LV.49 but Shinji's learnt it at LV.37, so probably it's LV.37 or none!"

Outside the Tokyo hospital a shadow in the midst of the surrounding bushes laughed. "Now I'll get…um…what's it's called…Thing on him - as now they have fallen into my trap… this is going good…"

Sparks flew as their swords clashed. Flick uttered a cry of determination, focusing his blade on Shinji's; he swung his blade over his head, thrust it into the ground, leapt his way over it, yanking it out of the ground as he returned to his feet, and wedged it into a bronze plate on the top right of his chest, smashing it to smithereens.

A shadow passed over them and made its way to Shinji and into him, suspending in the air for a short amount of time, and then shattered into nothingness.

Flick stepped back, he had done many things, including beating Cyrus, the Team Galactic Boss, Wallace, the Sootopolis gym leader, and capturing a Mesprit, but in his entire life he hadn't seen this mysterious…um…what do you call it…Thing…

He ran forward as the shadow appeared to begin warping and thrust a Master Ball towards the ground.

"On guard, Mesprit!" he yelled as a living legendary Pokémon formed in the air.

"USE LOCK ON!" The bluey pink Pokemon sent a target to the 'thing', slowing it down. Before it could get away, Flick threw a Poké Ball towards it, encircling it in a reddish light, and then evaporating it into the ball.


	3. The Blade of Truth

The Aura Sphere

The Aura Sphere

Chapter 2 – The Blade Of Truth

Going to find out what the 'thing' was proving not so easy for our hero

Going to find out what the 'thing' was proving not so easy for our hero. He had been told to go to Prof.Willow's lab when he even didn't know here the heck it was! All he had been told is that it was on the other side of the Hiroshi forest where the light ended.

"OK… Hiroshi forest…What do you say about that Naoko?" Flick asked his voice activated encyclopaedia or PokeNet, called Naoko.

"Searching Data Files…Area acquired. It is Hiroshi Forest in the midst of the hilly Tengarian land, which can be accessed by boat or by Hiroshi forest, which requires a boat, so to use your cookie; you should go by speedboat to there where you hopefully will find Professor Willow." It replied.

Flick had stopped listening half was through her speech. "Wonder what the…'Thing' is" Flick wondered as he sent it out. He slowly and carefully pressed the button on the Poke Ball, threw it to the ground and leaped back. Flick already was wondering what could be in the ball. Maybe a Darkrai, or maybe, just maybe it could be a... "Whoa" the dark blue haired teen said in awe as the Pocket Monster turned out to be a… "Gal-Gall-Gallade!" It cried as it came out. Flick whipped out his Pokedex; immediately scanning it, which it recognised and read aloud.

"Gallade, the Telekinetic Sword Pokemon. Gallade's blades on his scythe are sharper than swords; its size of scythe becomes sharper as their minds become more and more intelligent."

Flick looked at the Gallade, and then down at his Pokedex; their colours were differing as the Gallade in front of him had black armour like stuffs and the Pokedex Gallade had greenish armour. He realised something was seriously wrong; so he tried to communicate with it. "Hello Gallade, my name is Flick. Why are you black instead of green?"

Gallade turned his back on Flick and asked. "What have you done? You have distorted my realm. Now you are 'The Final One' Destined to save us; then perish at success by someone you love."

Before Flick could do anything, Gallade leapt off into the forest, forcing Flick to sprint after him.

Hours Later, Flick finally caught up with Gallade; much to his annoyance he was leaning at a wall, waiting for Flick. It didn't reply in words but pointed at a gleaming blade, embedded in chunk of shiny rock in the centre of the clearing they were finally in.

"You want me to get that sword, Gallade" Flick asked, facing in the general direction of the sword.

"Is there anything else there, blue head?" He replied, closing his eyes to soak up the sun.

Flick gulped, and then advanced to the pedestal where the blade started glowing. As he came closer to it, a blue aurora barrier appeared in between him and his beauty. Flick sighed then raised his hand to try to push it; but then it transferred into a ball of aurora in his hand, destroying the barrier.

An icy blaze ripped through his chest, and a sudden power overwhelmed him. He leapt to the sword, and without touching the heavily polished metal of the hilt; it flew to his hand and gripped on tight.

"Uh…Gallade…why did it 'fly' to my hands, and why did I get the barrier to a sphere in my hands…and why-"

"The sword is the blade of truth and it detected your aura or 'the barrier to sphere' as you call it and realised you with lead it to truth." Gallade explained, rolling his eyes. He then further explained that his realm, on Dialga's side of the universe would be in distress because he released a deity from its sphere-or Poke Ball and that the Deity's legend the Deity's owner- or master would die by someone they have loved.

"I'll join you on your quest- But only if you are prepared to save our realm but die after succeeding- think about it Flick." He asked- now in distress; tears welling up in his eyes.

"Whatever- You're very welcome to join me- and yes I'll save 'your realm' from its plight" Flick replied, smiling at him.

So the quest to save a deity's realm started- and no-one else knows why…


	4. Enter The Realm

Chapter 3 – Enter The Realm

The Aura Sphere

The Aura Sphere

Chapter 3 – Enter The Realm

"Whoa… Whaaaa!" Flick cried as he missed the stump he was aiming for and fell over, hitting the leafy ground and letting his sword go, with the end result of it- It hit a tree and became stuck in it.

"Jeez, Do you anything about using a sword, Flick" Gallade asked.

"Um…Nope, nothing, nil!" Flick replied, pulling himself onto the log. "So please be my teacher, Oh Sacred Deity" Flick begged sarcastically.

"Scrap that, Lets go to Dial- Wait don't you have to tell Sakura you're leaving?" Gallade said, interrupting himself. He didn't look to certain about his choices, but was looking at Flick with an expression which cried 'You've got to tell her, but I don't really care'.

Gallade didn't need a reply- he rolled his eyes and looked; Flick was WAY ahead of him, rushing towards Tokyo.

Gallade ran up the last flight of stairs, panting. Flick was already there, whistling to himself quietly, and said "Here now, Sensei?" Gallade didn't reply, but he didn't need to, the door was open and Flick was far from happy- Sierra was talking to Sakura. Sierra was a girl that was in his class that was FAR from normal, as she was INCREDIBLY depressed as her parents had died in battle to save Kyoto from the Americans but left a fortune for their only child, but she still wasn't happy. She had her own house and a maid, but still was emo! Flick didn't like her because she ALWAYS said depressing things which ALWAYS got on Flick's nerves.

"Well thank you for listening to me, even though it doesn't really matter anymore" Sierra finished and walked out, weeping; then breaking out in a dash.

"Hi Flick!" Sakura greeted, waiving. "I didn't think you would be here yet, I was expecting you to come- Whoa! Is that a sword!?" she asked.

"Yeah! What's it called again Gallade?" Flick answered

"The Sacred blade of Truth," Gallade replied to Flick, but in telepathy- as he always did, so anyone else couldn't eavesdrop.

"What are you doing Flick- You're talking to your Gallade?" Sakura asked, as if she hadn't heard.

"It's Gallade's Telepathy- and the name is The Blade of Truth" Flick claimed confidently. "I'm on a quest to save Gallade; a deity's realm from all sorts of bad stuffs, so I decided to come quickly and tell you (Didn't plan to come exactly in your penthouse apartment but hey,) before I left."

"I didn't expect you to come just yet..." She said as she ran into her room.

"Wait, but- Whoa" Flick exclaimed as she ran out, in a dark blue sleeveless top and jeans, holding a powerful crossbow, which Sierra had given her as a ornamental gift.

"K...I'm coming, lets go Flick." She said, with a slight smile.

Later, Flick, armed with a sword and 6 Poke Balls; and Sakura, armed with a crossbow and a Poke Ball, were all set to warp with Flick's Alakazam. Just as they were departing, a figure spoke in the shadows.

"The one with the sacred blade that empowers truth, I shall see you later- Nevada lane…" It said, with echoes following each word.

"Who is it?" Flick asked, drawing his blade "Give it up, I know that voice…"

"Whose voice is it?" Sakura replied.

"Sierra using her energy suit," He whispered back. "I could tell that from a mile, it's just so distinct."

"You mean the thing that stops her killing herself, which also disguises her voice as a 21 year old boy, even though she's actually 18?" Sakura asked Flick.

"O.k., o.k. I give up, you sussed me out… It's just…I'm so stupid…Urgh!" Sierra said, sliding up the visor to her charcoal black suit, and sprinting away.

"O.K, Sakura, let's get going… We can sort her out when we come back" Flick said, starting to feel sorry for her

"Alakazam, Use Teleport" Flick yelled and held on tight.

But what happed to Sierra, find out in the next chapter.


	5. The Broken Mind

The Aura Sphere

The Aura Sphere

The Aura Sphere

Chapter 4 – The Broken Mind

"Whoa" Flick and Sakura said as they arrived. All was shiny in diamond, and glistening in its own ways. They looked up and were confused at what they saw.

But what happened to Sierra? Well… She ran out of the garage, and onto the street, she was confused about something, confused about everything- she wanted to tell Flick why she was there but blew it, just because she didn't want Sakura to be there. She turned a corner and tripped up, grazing her shoulder pad on her energy suit, she got to her knees, grasping her shoulder in her arm and slowly got back up to her feet. The rain was beating down hard on her, but she couldn't do much about it, as her energy suit didn't have a hood. She had ripped a hard hole in her suit; and on her skin, it had started to bleed hard now. The blood streamed down her arm and forced her to walk faster.

"Uh…go Gardevoir" she said as she dropped her bleeding shoulder to grab a Poke Ball. "Gar-Gard-Gardevoir" It said as it came out. Reclenching her shoulder she asked "How many miles to the Tokyo Hospital?"

Gardevoir thought and then held up seven fingers. Sierra glared at her then continued, shuffling her feet along.

Meanwhile, Flick and Sakura were confused about what they saw, a dark, shadowed sky.

"Amused, Flick Sydney" A voice asked.

Flick looked around, the masculine voice was coming from…from…

"Or you, Sakura North?" He asked.

They both turned around to face him.

"Don't you losers know me?" He said emerging from the shadows.

The voice was coming from no other than- Shinji.

He had completely changed, as he used to wear a simple t-shirt and jeans- but now wore an elegant white jacket with an N on the front pocket and white trousers with a flare at the bottom.

"Dude, you've completely changed…whatever, come with us, back to Kyoto!" Flick said, with a smile on his face.

"I do not require you mere children anymore, as now I am a Team Nitro Commander!, so now you kids run home; as you should never mess with us. My name is Nitro Commander Shinji!" He menacingly boomed.

"Flick, Careful, this it the distress I was talking about, this kid!" Gallade quickly whispered.

"I AM NO MERE CHILD, YOU WEAK POKEMON!" He yelled "but an alternate shaded Gallade… I could get my hands on more power if I get that…" He turned towards them and used a strange thing, like what Gallade was before Flick captured it, on Gallade, it got sealed inside it and the last thing he said was, "Aura…Aura Sphere"

Flick immediately jumped in front of Shinji and tried to use his aura…it worked! He charged an aura sphere, knocking the Thing out of Shinji's hand.

"Lucario, Stance!" He yelled, throwing a Poke Ball.

"Humph, battle, you want a battle, so a battle you'll get! Go Sableye!" Shinji yelled back.

"Uh Oh…" Flick Uttered "Return Lucario!" "And go…Ambipom!"

"Sableye, use Slash!" Shinji yelled.

"Dodge it and then use Swift!" Flick yelled back.

The dual handed Pokemon didn't hesitate, and jumped and sent a flurry of stars to the opponent.

"Uh…Use False Swipes!" Shinji Commanded.

"Uh-Oh…um…use Hyper Beam!" Flick Commanded back.

Both of the attacks collided in midair and a Pokemon fell down, fainted…it was Sableye.

"Shinji has no care anymore, this won't go well…he's a completely different person…" Sakura cried hopelessly.

"Ambipom, return, you did well" Flick called, and then recalled the ambidextrous Pokemon.

"Now for my final move…Your blood!" Shinji yelled, opening his mouth wide, so that Flick could see two enormous canines. He leapt onto Flick, seizing him and embedding his teeth deep into Flick's neck.

"Get off of me you moron!" Flick yelled back, throwing Shinji forward and into a wall; He charged up an Aura Sphere and lunged it towards him. He jumped out of the way, and yanked out his sword aiming for Flick, Flick immediately swung his blade out, hitting Shinji's sword in the core.

Sparks flew as their swords clashed. Flick uttered a cry of determination, focusing his blade on Shinji's heart; he swung his blade over his head, thrust it into the ground, leapt his way over it, yanking it out of the ground as he returned to his feet, and wedged it into top left of his chest, then threw his sword down, and charged up a powerful sphere of Aura and lunged it towards him, destroying him into smithereens, with the blood flying around him- Shinji was dead.

"I'll get you next time Sydney…North" Shinji cried.

Flick realise he wasn't alone- he sprinted up to Sakura, gazing into her eyes…She gazed into his. They closed their eyes and went forward…Flick and Sakura both recoiled and opened their eyes. Gallade was standing next to them. It didn't do much, but looked away. Flick and Sakura closed their eyes again and moved forwards. Gallade, who was now watching; exhaled and then use Psychic, throwing them together, they were the same height- so you can guess what hit each other first…Their mouths. Flick grabbed Sakura and gave her a good one on his lips- Their first kiss- their secret.

This was a new relationship, a romance relationship, all because of Gallade, who had snuck away, the way they started their love life- The Final Aura Sphere.


End file.
